Hughes Electronics Corporation provides digital direct broadcast systems such as DIRECTV® and DIRECPC™ that broadcast via satellite, television programs and information or computer applications, respectively. DIRECTV® broadcasts television programming in a similar fashion to that of terrestrial television. DIRECPC™ subscribers place requests that are queued up and broadcast, to the subscriber's computer. DIRECPC™ services on-demand requests. DIRECTV® and DIRECPC™ incorporate encryption in addressing for applications such as on-demand requests. These systems provide access control where users make selection decisions in advance of the content being broadcast. The DIRECTV® system is stationary in that the television is hardwired to the antenna device.
Mobile devices such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants are increasing their presence in the marketplace. The functionality of such devices is increasing to such applications as the Internet. However, such devices have heretofore been limited to Internet applications.
Satellite connectivity directly to mobile devices has typically been expensive due to the size and complexity of antennas desired. Therefore, it was previously assumed that no economical method for delivering cable-like channels to mobile devices was practical. Further, such connectivity may be restricted or eliminated entirely within a building.
It would therefore be desirable to provide cable-like TV channels to mobile devices in a reliable and cost effective manner.